the_half_breed_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardat
" Come on, give me all you got" - Ardat seducing a bully before draining him. Ardat is the first Lili that Samael and Lilith ever generated and as such she is the most powerful one of them. Ardat and her siblings were sent on Earth to sire many Cambions, however most of them are now death and Ardat and her siblings are now in Edom, under the guidance of Lilith, their mother. Ardat was sent by his parents on Earth to mate with Sargeros' friend, Matthew, hoping to gain control over him and to use him as leverage. However Ardat saw the wrong in her actions and in the end she helped Sargeros and Lucifer made her one of the new Princess of Hell, taking Asmodeus' place and a seat in the Stygian Council, rapresenting the Princes of Hell as their Queen. Biography Personality As a Lili As the oldest Lili, Ardat was the embomiment of everything that her siblings rapresented, being flirtatious and seductive toward other boys and girls: she was known to be capable to conveince almost everyone to do her bidding after she kissed them or she slept with them. Ardat was somehow childhish and funny, acting like a girl who simply wanted to enjoy her life as best as she could. As the Queen of Princes of Hell After becoming the Queen of Princes of Hell, as well as a member of the Stygian Council, Ardat changed deeply and she became much more responsible, losing a great part of her childish behavior and acting more into a formal way. Ardat now takes things much more serious than before, since she witnessed the Phisycal Appearence Human Appearence Items * 'Devil's Arm -' After becoming a Princess of Hell, Ardat received a Devil's Arm, Lucifer's weapons that only his most loyal followers receive. Powers and Abilities As a Lili As the first of the Lilim, Ardat surpassed any of her siblings in terms of pure power. * 'Middle Tier Demonic Powers - '''Ardat had a level of power superior to that of any lilim, since she was the first one to be ever born. She was powerful enough to defeat any Nephilim and Cambion sired by weaker beings with ease and even some Angels of the second sphere, although not without difficulties. ** '''Cosmic Awareness -' Ardat knows many things, since her father Samael is one of the oldest Angels to have ever lived. ** 'Energy Manipulation -' * 'Absorbation Kiss -' Ardat is capable to absord the Chi of those that she kiss and she has complete control over her power, since she completely learned how to use it. ** 'Soul Absorbation -' Once Ardat has draned completely her victim from all his energy, she can also absorb his soul, allowing her to become powerful enough to challenge a Greater Demon, however this is only temporary. ** 'Kiss of Death -' Ardat showed that she is also capable to kill her opponents once she has taken all the energy that they can possibly give her. ** 'Enslavement by Kiss -' Ardat can even enslave the minds of those she has kissed, allowing her to gain total control over them: this power is greately enchanted if she has slept with her victim or if she kissed him more than once. This is how at first she gained control over Jason, because she had also slept with him. * 'Mental Manipulation -' ** 'Nightmare Manipulation -' As a demonic creature, Ardat can manipulate the nightmares of those that are sleeping: she can creaate or alterate a nightmare and leave the victim trapped inside here forever if she wanted. She also showed to be very skilled into forcing her opponents to live into their nightmares, even when they wanted to escape her. ** 'Sexual Hunger -' Ardat can cause those she is around to have desire to have sex with her, as she did with Matthew, causing him to almost beg her to satisfy his hunger, since it was killing him. When they slept together, Matthew stated that it felt like if someone had taken away a tremendous weight from his shoulders, demostrating how much strong Ardat's power can be. ** 'Desire Induciment -' * 'Wings Manifestation -' ** 'Dimensional Travel -' * 'Photokinesis -' ** 'White Light Manipulation -' As the Queen of Princes of Hell After becoming the Queen of Princes of Hell as well as their representative in the Stygian Council, Ardat became much more powerful than what she was before, allowing her to face even beings as powerful as Seraphim, which ones would have killed her with ease. * 'High Tier Demonic Powers - '''Ardat is now much more powerful than before, surpassing even the new Princes of Hell in terms of power. At her current level, Ardat is powerful enough to easily best any Seraph, with only their leader, Seraphiel, capable to match her on terms of power. ** '''Advanced Reality Warping -' After becoming the Queen of Princes of Hell, Ardat became capable to affect the reality around herself to a level high enough to become very powerful and dangerous. ** 'Advanced Demonic Smite -' As the Queen of Prince of Hell, Ardat has now an advanced smite that is capable to kill even some Cambions and many powerful creatures. Ardat can also smite entities that are weaker than a Prince of Hell, showing to have become very powerful. Abilities Weaknesses Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Demons Category:Lilim Category:Princes of Hell Category:Females